


Anywhere for You

by FlightoftheFantasies



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 1940s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Mild Language, Point of views change, Red String of Fate, Romance, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Steve gets a normal life, Time Skips, Time Travel, Travel, WWII
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightoftheFantasies/pseuds/FlightoftheFantasies
Summary: There is this legend in Asian culture of the Red String of Fate. Some stories tell that the string is tired to the wrist, some say ankle, some even say pinkie. This string connects us to the one we are destined to marry, destined to love. The string may twist and knot, but it can never break; no matter the distance, time, or circumstances, we always will come to find the person on the other end.





	Anywhere for You

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to update every Sunday and to stay on that schedule!

May 1944 - Yugoslavia 

The Howling Commandos are camped out at a safe house, resting for the night after taking out another one of Hydra’s facilities. This one had been more difficult for them to find than some of the others, as it was still in the process of being built and information still being transfers. They had managed to reach it just in time and gain more information about Hydra in the process. So now they were supposed to be hiding out and resting before departing back to London. 

Most of the men were already asleep, either from exhaustion or drinking themselves into a coma. Steve and Bucky were the only two still awake, and Bucky was only up because of Steve being restless and pacing.

“Punk, will you just lay down and go to sleep?” the brunet grumbles, half asleep.

“I can’t Buck.” Steve sighs, pausing in his pacing, “I can’t explain it, but something just isn’t sitting right with me. It’s like I missed something or…”

“You are overthinking it Steve, just leave it alone. And while you’re at it, leave me alone so I can get some sleep.”

Steve huffs, “Fine. But I’m telling you, we missed something. Something is telling me to go back to that village.”

Bucky ignores him, only turns over and closes his eyes. Steve shakes his head at his friend, grabbing his coat and heads out, maybe going for a walk will help him clear his mind.   
“P-please… p-p-please… help…”

Steve is suddenly forced to a stop, picking up a soft plea coming from the trees just up ahead. He freezes for a moment, not sure if what he heard was real or not. But then he hears the sounds of someone coughing, and gasping for air, crying out in pain.

“Some, somebody plea… please.…” a final plea for help before what found like the person losing consciousness. 

In that moment, Steve rushes to towards the direction that the voice came from. He is careful with his every movement, not wanting to startle or hurt the person, in case they are still conscious. He doesn’t for one second stop to think that this might be a trap, he just hears someone in trouble and feels the need to help him. This is also the proof he needs that he was right and they has missed something, or in this case, some one, from the facility. 

It is not far off the path that Steve manages to find the source of the cries. 

Lying there on the cold ground is a young woman, perhaps just younger than him, wearing nothing but a hospital gown. Mud and dirt is caked on her skin and in her hair, dried tears have stained her cheeks, her arms and legs seemed to just be covered with scraps, her feet torn up from running barefoot in the woods. Even her face looks as though someone just used her as a punching bag. She looks like she has been through hell and back. 

Steve’s heart breaks seeing this frail women passed out on the ground. She had to of been a victim of Hydra, a capture tortured in this facility. But why? Who is she? What was it about her that caught Hydra’s attention, and why would they torture or even experiment on her? What exactly did they do to her?

There was only one way to find out who she is and what Hydra wanted with her. She has to come back to England with the Commando’s and be interrogated by SSR.

As gently as possible, Steve picks the woman up, whispering to her as she lets out a whine of discomfort or pain, and carries her back to the Commando’s hideout. 

“When you said you thought we missed something, I didn't think you had meant a woman. I mean, Steve, we are on a mission.” Bucky jokes with a forced smile as he and the rest of the commando’s surround Steve. 

The woman lays on one of the mats, covered up as the resident medic checks her over. 

“Bucky, not the time. I found her on the side of the road, I couldn't just leave her there in her condition. I just know she has to be a victim of Hydra, or managed to escape one of those camps. Either way, she is better off with us.”

“You've got that right,” exclaims DumDum, “but Cap, you've got to know that the Colonel won't just accept her into camp. He is going to assume she's a spy.”

Steve shakes his head, “Not after he sees how badly she's been beat up. That woman is lucky to still be breathing.”

The medic picks that moment to speak up, “Captain, this woman isn't hurt.”

Steve spins around so fast, he nearly makes himself dizzy, “What the hell do you mean she's not hurt. I saw the marks for myself. She was bleeding out when I found her!”

The medic stands, shaking his head, “I'm sorry Captain Rogers. I have checked every inch that isn't covered by clothing, and except for dried blood and light scars where cuts may have been, there is nothing to indicate that she is injured. Breathing is clear, no signs of internal bleeding, even the bruising you saw just looks like discolored skin. There is nothing that tells me she is in immediate condition and near death.”

Steve stares at the man in disbelief, “That, that is impossible. I know what I saw, I know how bad it was.”

The medic can only shrug his shoulders, “I don’t know what to tell you Sir.”

Steve glances at the rest of the Commandos, to find them looking just as puzzled as he feels. There is something not adding up here.

“Do you think Hydra…?” Morita starts.

His question trails off when a soft groan is heard from the mat where the woman lay. They watch her closely as she slowly sits up, blinking to refocus her vision, 

“Where, where am I?” she asks, looking up at the group of men staring at her like she has two heads.

“I think the better question is who are you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos very much appreciated! Please let me know what you think!


End file.
